


Price

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [14]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Future Fic, M/M, undescribed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: "He's dead because of you."





	Price

“He’s dead because of you.” The words were quiet, said in anger, and T’Challa’s heart ached at Ngozi’s words. She was sixteen now, and as much of T’Challa’s daughter as she was M’Baku’s.

Who was now dead.

Because he’d gotten careless. They had been together for ten years, now, and everything had gone to hell, with the new enemies of the Earth coming up. T’Challa had gone to aide the Avengers, and had left his country - his  _family_ \- vulnerable.

And his lover had paid the price.

“Dad...?” Nuru asked, days later at the funeral. She was looking up at him, the twelve year old clearly upset. It made T’Challa’s heart ache.

“Yes, dear one?” He asked her.

“Aunty Shuri said we’re gonna live with you in the palace now.” Nuru said, and T’Challa smiled sadly.

“If you want.”

“Mmm... Baba said we gotta stay with family.” She said, “And you’re family. Baba said so.” T’Challa hugged her tightly, even as she sniffled.

Stark would have to deal with him off the roster.

He was not leaving his family again.


End file.
